Jari Cinta
by Callista Myra
Summary: Saat jam pelajaran terakir, Kakashi-sensei secara mendadak mengadakan ulangan! "Kalian cukup membuat cerita tentang masa kecil kalian!" "Pig, kenapa di antara banyaknya kenangan kamu memilih cerita itu?" "AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGAN IBU JARI GAARA!" Teriak Naruto. Just Read! Review?


Tuk.. tuk..

Tuk..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari spidol dan papan tulis. Suasana kelas begitu hening karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Otak kanan lebih lama mengingat karena dia cenderung memproses hal-hal yang bersifat non formal"

Tuk.. tuk..

Tuk..

Guru berambut perak itu, kembali menuliskan penjelasan di papan tulis, sambil sesekali memberikan penjelasan tentang otak kiri dan otak kanan. Dilihat dari materi yang sedang ia jelaskan, pastilah kita bisa langsung tau, kalau guru dengan rambut bergaya spike itu adalah guru Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam alias IPA.

"Sekarang ini orang-orang cenderung menggunakan otak kiri. Tugas dari otak kiri sendiri adalah memproses hitung-hitungan seperti matematika, fisika dan kimia. Lalu melakukan hal-hal yang sudah berurutan."

Tuk.. tuk

Tuk..

Guru itu masih asik menghadap ke papan tulis, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan murid-muridnya. Setelah selesai menuliskan materinya, guru tersebut membalikkan badannya.

"Nah sekarang kalian.."

Kalimat guru itu menggantung. Mata sipit guru tersebut, membulat melihat keadaan kelasnya. Dilihatnya jam _digital_ di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 13:15. Setelah menghela nafas –berusaha sabar- guru ini memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Sebagian besar kepala murid-muridnya, sudah jatuh di atas meja dan bisa ia pastikan kalau mereka sedang tidur!

Sebagian ada yang menggunakan buku paket IPA untuk menutupi wajah mereka, bertujuan agar tidak ketawan tidur!

Ada juga yang terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah tidur mereka, seperti Naruto dan Kiba!

Ah~

Dengan lemas dan berusaha tenang, guru ini berusaha mencari ide. Memang sulit mengajar di jam terakir. Para murid pasti sudah lelah, mengantuk dan konsentrasi mereka pada pelajaran juga sudah menurun drastis!

Setelah berfikir selama beberapa saat, mata guru ini pun terbuka, senyuman misterius tercetak di wajah tampannya, walaupun senyuman itu tidak terlihat, mengingat guru ini memakai masker.

"Baiklah, kita akan ulangan dadakan!" Teriak guru itu.

Mata para murid yang tadinya tertutup rapat, langsung terbuka lebar.

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A-Naruto One-shot Fanfiction

**Jari Cinta**

By **Callista Myra**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE dan Alur Sesuka Hati!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendengar perkataan gurunya, suasana kelas pun langsung berubah drastis!

Dari hening tanpa kehidupan menjadi kacau balau seperti tawuran!

"Kakashi-sensei, masa baru ngejelasin langsung ulangan sih?" Ino melontarkan keberatannya.

"Namanya juga ulangan mendadak" Kata Kakashi.

Ino mendecih sebal.

"Tapi kami kan belum mengerti apapun sensei" Sakura berusaha membujuk senseinya.

Kakasih kembali menggeleng. "Sebagian besar materinya sudah ditulis dipapan, kalian saya beri waktu 5 menit untuk membacanya!"

"APA?!"

"SENSEI TEGA!"

"KEJAM!"

"TIDAK BER-PERIK-MURID-AN!"

"Pantas saja sensei belum menikah sampai sekarang, pasti para wanita takut melihat sensei yang kejam!" Rutuk Naruto.

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu NA-RU-TO?" Ucap Kakashi-sensei penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ti-tidak kok sensei"

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian baca materi yang didepan, setelah itu kita langsung ulangan!" Ucap Kakashi.

Akhirnya, para murid pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan gurunya. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan coba? Duo primadona mereka saja tidak bisa meluluhkan hati kakashi-sensei, jadi selain pasrah, apa lagi yang harus mereka perbuat?.

"Otak kiri melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat kaku dan ingatannya bersifat pendek" Ucap Sakura. Sedikit banyak, gadis berambut merah jambu ini sudah mengerti materi yang di tulis.

"Lalu kalau otak kanan memproses sesuatu yang bersifat non formal" Baca Sakura. Kening gadis ini sedikit mengkerut saat membaca tentang otak kanan.

"Otak kanan memproses sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni dan imajinasi. Seperti menulis, menggambar dan melukis. Ingatannya bersifat jangka waktu yang panjang"

Sakura menoleh. Sabaku Gaara secara tidak langsung sedang membantunya. Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arah Gaara.

"Baiklah, waktu 5 menit sudah habis. Sekarang siapkan kertas selembar dan pulpen kalian!" Perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit, para murid pun sudah siap. Siap dalam hal menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen, bukan dalam artian siap untuk menjawab soal ulangannya.

"Aduh, sepertinya kakashi-sensei ngambek deh" Bisik Tenten.

Kiba pun menoleh. "Ngambek gimana maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kakashi-sensei kan yang paling pengertian" Timpal Naruto.

"Tadi kan kita semua tidur, engga ada yang meratiin dia" Kata Tenten.

"Eh? Iya juga sih, tadi tidurku enak banget loh. Pules deh" Kata Naruto bercerita tentang tidur siangnya. Sepertinya pemuda ini bangga, dengan apa yang ia lakukan, yaitu tidur saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung!

Tenten mendecih sebal. Dasar. Pemuda ini pasti selalu engga peka.

Kakashi-sensei bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas. "Baiklah soalnya cuman satu dan kalian pasti bisa menjawabnya!"

"Aduh sensei, dikasih soal 100 aja kita belum tentu bisa jawab, gimana dikasih soal satu?" Gerutu Ino.

"Sensei" Lee mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya ada apa Lee?"

"Kapan _remedial_nya?"

Gubrak.

Sekelas langsung jatuh secara tidak elite –termasuk kakashi-sensei-. Ulangan saja mereka belum, tapi Lee sudah menanyakan _remedial_? Sepertinya pemuda beralis tebal ini sudah pesimis tidak bisa menjawab soal dari guru IPA mereka.

"Baiklah, soalnya adalah tuliskan atau ceritakan tentang pengalaman masa kecil kalian. Cerita kalian harus bersifat kenyataan dan harus di sertai bukti-bukti!"

"APA?"

"SENSEI KALAU KASIH SOAL YANG BENER DONG!"

"Kita kan udah lupa tentang masa kecil kita sensei!"

Berbagai penolakan mulai terdengar begitu mendengar soal dari Kakashi-sensei. Tapi bagai orang tuli, Kakashi dengan kalemnya kembali duduk. "Waktu kalian mengerjakan soal adalah 10 menit"

"APA?!"

Suasana kelas langsung heboh. Hanya 10 menit untuk mengingat kembali kejadian masa kecil kalian? Ayolah, hal itu sangat sulit! Apalagi Kakashi-sensei menginginkan cerita mereka itu real alias tidak boleh mengarang! Dan juga harus ada buktinya!.

"Sensei" Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya ada apa Ino?"

"Bagaimana caranya melampirkan bukti agar sensei percaya kalau cerita kami adalah cerita real?" Tanya Ino.

"Mudah saja. Kebanyakan dari kalian berasal dari TK dan SD yang sama kan? Pastilah kenangan kalian satu sama lain akan saling terkait. Contohnya saja Ino, Sakura, Naruto, dan Gaara, kalian satu TK dan SD kan? Cerita kalian pasti akan di ingat oleh yang lain."

Ino mengangguk paham. Keadaan kelas kembali hening.

Seluruh murid sedang memfokuskan diri pada karangan mereka. Memutar kembali ingatan mereka ke 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Sensei"

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. Lagi-lagi ada yang bertanya.

"Ya ada apa Sakura?" dan untungnya saja Sakura yang bertanya. Kalau orang lain, pasti sudah Kakashi cuekin.

"Apa hubungannya soal ini dengan materi pelajaran? Apa berhubungan dengan lamanya ingatan otak kiri dan otak kanan?" Tanya Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya benar. Dari sini kalian bisa mengetahui cara kerja otak kanan dan kiri secara langsung. Kalau kalian bisa mengingat kejadian semasa kalian kecil, berarti kalian mengingat kenangan itu dengan cara otak kanan."

Suasana kembali hening. Semua orang terlihat sedang berfikir keras. Kakashi sempat heran melihat Ino yang senyum-senyum sendiri saat sedang menulis. Apa kenangannya begitu menyenangkan?.

"Baiklah. Waktu sudah habis. Sekarang saya akan memilih secara acak lalu kalian maju dan membacakan tulisan kalian di depan kelas!"

"APA?"

"SENSEI KEJAM!"

Baiklah. Kakashi kembali menulikan pendengarannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menjatuhkan pilihan. "Yamanaka Ino, silahkan maju."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar. Lega karena bukan nama mereka yang dipanggil.

Dengan senang Ino langsung maju ke depan kelas, menyerahkan kertasnya pada Kakashi dan dengan masih tersenyum. Ino memulai ceritanya.

"Cerita ini terjadi saat aku, Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara duduk dibangku kelas 2 SD." Ucap Ino.

Mendengar kalimat awal Ino, keringat dingin langsung turun dari pelipis Sakura.

'_pig, apa yang mau kamu ceritakan?'_ batin Sakura. Firasat gadis Haruno ini sudah tidak enak, semenjak melihat senyuman Ino.

"Saat itu sedang ngetren tentang permainan Jari Cinta." Ino tersneyum.

"Ah, saat ada permainan konyol itu ya" Naruto menimpali.

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan sedikit mengingat kenangan yang Ino ceritakan.

"Hari itu adalah kejadian yang paling menyenangkan dan tidak terlupakan untukku, mungkin untuk Sakura dan Gaara. Kalau Naruto mungkin dia sudah lupa."

"HEI!"

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan tidak terima dari Naruto, Ino melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hari itu jam 9 pagi, kami sedang beristirahat. Aku sedang membantu Sakura untuk membuktikan sesuatu."

"_Ayolah Sakura, coba saja. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan?" Ucap Chibi Ino._

_Chibi Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Tapi aku takut, bagaimana kalau Gaa-kun benar-benar membenciku?"_

"_Hei, apa kalau kamu diam dan tak menjawab perkataanku tandanya kamu membenciku Sakura?"_

_Sakura menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak!"_

"_Mangkanya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Katanya hasilnya itu sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Coba saja" Kata Ino tak sabaran._

_Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan dari Sakura, Ino langsung menarik Sakura kembali ke kelas dan sesuai dengan dugaan gadis berambut pirang ini, Gaara sedang di kelas bersama Naruto._

"_Saku-chan, hari ini aku membawa bekal loh~" Teriak Chibi Naruto._

"_Tumben sekali Naru? Biasanya kamu selalu bawa mie ramen cup instan?" Heran Ino._

_Naruto nyengir lebar. "Hari ini Kaa-san sedang mood"_

_Ino hanya ber-oh ria. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Sakura dan Gaara._

_Dua orang berbeda gender itu masih diam saja, padahal mereka duduk sebangku. _

"_Ano, Gaa-kun, apakah mau mencoba sebuah permainan?" Tawar Sakura._

_Gaara menoleh sekilas lalu pandangannya kembali tertuju pada buku dihadapannya._

"_Permainan apa Saku-chan? Main denganku saja?" Naruto berteriak antusias._

_Akhirnya karena tidak enak dengan Naruto, Sakura menjulurkan kelima jarinya. "Naru, pilih satu jariku ya." Ucap Sakura._

"_Oh, hanya memilih jari, aku hebat dengan mainan ini. Kemarin aku main dengan Karin dan aku menang 100 kali" Ujar Naruto bangga. Sakura dan Ino langsung sweatdrop. Masalahnya, permainan yang Naruto kira berbeda dengan permainan yang Sakura akan mainkan!._

"_Tapi aku main dengan Karin, memakai 3 jari. Kalau 5 jari, gimana cara mainnya Saku-chan?" Bingung Naruto. Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah mulai menyadari perbedaan yang ada di permainan ini._

_Ino yang tidak tahan langsung beranjak pergi. Biarlah Sakura yang menjelaskan pada si Baka Naruto._

"_Ini permainan memilih jari Naruto bukan perminan yang itu" Jelas Sakura._

_Naruto mengangguk paham. "Oh baiklah. Hmm.. aku pilih jari telunjukmu saja Saku-chan" Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya._

_Sakura hanya diam. Pipinya yang mulus mulai merona._

_Gaara yang diam-diam ikut memperhatikan, jadi heran sendiri. Kenapa Sakura merona saat Naruto memilih jari telunjuknya? Memangnya ada apa?._

"_Aku ingin mencobanya"_

_Sakura menoleh dan melihat Gaara yang sedang menatapnya. Sakura mengangguk, lalu menjulurkan kelima jarinya pada Gaara._

"_Aku cukup memilih satu saja kan?"_

_Sakura mengangguk._

_Jantung gadis bermarga Haruno ini berdegup dengan kencang. Akhirnya dia akan tau, apakah Gaara membencinya atau tidak!_

_Dia akan tau, kenapa Gaara selalu diam kalau dia ajak bicara!_

_Dia akan tau, alasan Gaara tidak pernah mau dia ajak main!_

_Degupan jantung Sakura kian menggila saat tangan Gaara mulai terjulur untuk memilih satu di antara 5 jarinya. _

_Mata sakura membulat begitu melihat jemari kecil Gaara memilih ibu jarinya!._

_Gaara memilih **IBU JARINYA!**._

_Blush_

_Wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi merah! Ralat wajah Sakura benar-benar merah!._

_Naruto dan Gaara hendak menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, akan tetapi perkataan mereka terdahului oleh suara teriakan Ino dan Tenten._

"_KYAAAA... GAARA MEMILIH IBU JARI SAKURA~"_

"_KYAAAA..."_

_Kedua gadis itu berteriak heboh. Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa memandang kedua gadis itu penuh heran._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya chibi Naruto pada Gaara._

_Chibi Gaara mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. _

"_Oi, Ino ada apa sih? Memangnya kenapa kalau Gaara memilih ibu jari Sakura?" Kiba bertanya penasaran._

_Ino dan Tenten saling pandang, lalu dengan senyuman lebar mereka menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "IBU JARI ARTINYA **GAARA MENCINTAI SAKURA**! KYAAA~"_

_Blush._

_Wajah Gaara langsung merona. Naruto langsung tergagap, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulut pemuda berambut jabrik ini terbuka tertutup._

"_Kalau telunjuk artinya apa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Karena tadi dia memperhatikan kalau Naruto memilih telunjuk Sakura._

"_Itu artinya SUKA!" Jawab Ino._

_Kiba mengangguk mantap. "Berarti Naruto baru suka ya ke Sakura, kalah sama Gaara!"_

_Chibi Naruto langsung berteriak tidak terima. "Lihat saja, hanya karena satu ibu jari, jangan harap aku akan kalah Gaara! Aku juga mencintai Saku-chan!"_

"_Mulai besok, aku akan mengumpul Ibu Jari untuk Saku-chan!" Kata Chibi Naruto. Well terdengar cukup ekstreme ya?. Bagaimana caranya mengumpulkan Ibu Jari untuk Sakura Naru? Ya untuk cinta, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan! Semangat!._

"Selesai" Ino mengakiri ceritanya. Senyuman manis tercetak jelas di wajah gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini. Kakashi-sensei tersenyum dibalik maskernya begitu melihat reaksi Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara. Sepertinya apa yang Ino ceritakan adalah kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Suasana kelas sudah gaduh begitu mendengar cerita Ino.

Penghuni kelas sibuk menggoda Naruto yang memilih telunjuk Sakura dan juga ada yang menggoda Gaara dan Sakura.

"Perasaan Naruto kalah dengan Gaara."

"Masa milih telunjuk sih?"

"Cie yang main Jari Cinta"

"Cie Gaa-kun"

Bicara tentang Gaara dan Sakura. Kedua anak manusia itu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merona tingkat akut.

Sial.

Mereka tidak bisa mengelak sih.

Apalagi ada Kiba dan Tenten yang merupakan saksi mata juga.

Dan juga kenapa Ino harus ingat tentang kenangan memalukkan itu?.

Kenapa di antara banyak kenangan semasa SD, Ino memilih kenangan itu?.

"Ne, jangan marah Sakura, Gaara, toh apa yang aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian" Goda Ino.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi, kalau sebenarnya Sakura dan Gaara memang saling suka. Para penghuni kelas juga geregetan melihat kedua sejoli yang belum menjadi sejoli itu!.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGAN IBU JARI GAARA" Teriak Naruto. Sepertinya masih dendam soal ibu jari.

Dan teriakan Naruto mengakiri cerita ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ieee.. Calli kembali dengan cerita gajenya O.o

Entah endingnya memuaskan atau tidak, tapi semoga kalian menyukainya.

Cerita ini adalah cerita yang terakir Calli publish, sebelum Calli akan disibukkan dengan Ujian Kenaikan Kelas yang akan berlangsung tanggal 19 mendatang!.

Mungkin saat tanggal 19, Calli akan mempublish cerita sebagai hadiah untuk Yasu Yase!

Akhir kata, semoga kalian menyukai dan menikmati fict gaje ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
